My Sweet angel
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: Bella i need you" he said with nothing but confusion and anger in his eyes "i know" I sighed"but you broke my heart Edward, and i cant let that happen again besides i love him not you, Good-Bye" B/J Eventually untill then B/E
1. Unpeaceful Sleep

Summary: " Bella, I need you" He said with nothing but confusion and anger in his eyes " I know" I sighed " But you broke my heart Edward, and i cant let that happen again and besides i love him not you, Good-Bye"

Disclaimer- I own none of the twilight characters the all belong to the wonderful S.M Thank you and I hope you enjoy!!

_I was sitting on the beach watching the sand hit the log a few feet away and with every intake of breath I could smell the salt off of the ocean. The suddenly everything went black and I couldn't see I felt a cold hand agents my should and heard a musical voice whisper in my ear" I love you, My sweet angle."_

"Honey, Bella it was just a dream" He said "Are you okay" I nodded to quickly and as Charlie began to leave he turned around at the do and began to tell me that If something was wrong he would be just down stars.

After Charlie was down the stairs I rummaged through my clothes and chose what I would be wearing for the day. My favorite black skinny jeans and a white tank-top, I set them on my bed and headed toward the bathroom. Sure to make enough noise so Charlie would know I was up and okay instead of trying to have one of his 'heart to hears'. I silently chuckled at the thought of me explaing my problem's to Charlie " Oh, really it's nothing dad my boyfriends just a vampire thats all"

As I was in the shower I heard a slight knock on the door though I knew it wasn't Charlie he never came upstairs when I was in the shower so it must have been Edward. "Yeah" I wisped so quietly no human ears could hear but of coarse he wasn't human. " Its Edward, Charlie went work I wanted you know im here"

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute" I said wile rushing to get out of the shower I dried myself off and rapped the towel around me and ran to get my clothes and then ran back. As soon as I was dressed I launched myself out the door and ran right into something or someone instantly falling backward.

I braced myself for a hard fall but it never came instead I opened my eyes to Edward holding me up by my waist and instantly blushed. Seeing this Edward lifted me up and into a long passionate kiss he was holding me with his hands on my waist and had his hands in my hair very unlike Edward. His tough was licking my bottom lip asking for access and I granted it. But before it could deepen farther Edward had pulled away so I could breath.

"So, what shall we do to today love" He asked as he stared at me with his golden eyes

"How about we go to your house" I asked wile rapping my arms around his waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now say it with me: Cliffy kinda this ia my firs fanFic so Be nice =] and there will be soon to come i'll update mabey later today or tomarrow

Plzz!! Review Review Review


	2. Fallen Tears

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters it this book the all belong to S.M

The drive to his house like many others was short and silent as we held each others hands as soon as the car had stopped Edward was already by my side with his arm around my waist. We were walking up the stairs when suddenly Edward stopped out of no where and was holding the bridge of his noes with just his thumb and index finger.

"Uh....er....Bella" He said with a worried expression plastered on his beautiful face.

"Oh no, what's wrong Edward, what happened"i asked wile searching for an expression on his face.

" Alice and Jasper, well aren't together anymore, and Alice is planning on leaving bu-"

"WHAT, she cant leave" I almost screamed with tears running down my faces Edward grabbed me and rapped his arms around me on the steps until I stopped crying.

"Shh, Shh it will all be okay love" he cooed as we walked into the house. When he opened the door a loud hiss escaped from someone standing in the corner, as I looked over I realized that noise was Rosalie, Edward walked in front of me and thats when it all started.

" This is ALL HER FAULT" she screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud that if she were human she would be gasping for another breath.

"Rosalie what are you talking about?" Edward almost growled it was so loud

" What is going on" he demanded as Rosalie took a step forward. There was a moment of silence in the room except for my racing heart.

"Oh just give it up all ready Edward, strop trying to protect that stupid pathetic little human" she yelled and with tat she was out the door as the silence stop I could hear Esme dry sobbing over on the couch and It want on like that for 15 minutes until she broke the silence

"Sweet , Sweet Bella could you please come her for a moment?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know this on is Really short but I was having a total block and school and stuff but the next chapter will be better

Review Review Review plzzzz


	3. Darkness

I Own NONE of these Characters They are owned by Stephanie Meyer

As I walked over to Esme I gave Edward a worried glance, but he just nodded his head and was out the door. As I tried to rap my head around why he would just leave I heard Esme clear her thought and turned my head to hear what she has to say.

"As you hears, Alice and Jasper ar-are—No longer together" I just nodded my head in reassurance not wanting to interrupt whatever she had to say.

"Bella, I know this is a lot for you to take in – but I need you to understand " there was a long pause between the both of us as she searched my face for any sign of discomfort or confusion but there was none so she continued what she was about to say.

"Alice is moving out, wall actually has moved out and there are some things w- See has seen that we need to discuss" She grabbed her my hands and put then in hers and she began to shake her head as if she wanted nothing more then to get out the words see was about to say.

"Bella- I.... Theres no easy way to say this- But Edwards left, Not just us but you as well" as I let those words soak in my mind I began shaking form side to side My moth hung open and I could taste the salt from my tears _**Why? **_I thought _**Why is he leaving me again?. **_

And as if she were reading my thoughts she had answered my question in one word "Alice" she had said wile looking away from my face. As I began to calm I realized that he wasn't leaving me and was going to find his sister I stood and began to speak.

" Oh, What's so wrong abut that he just went to go fins his sister, right?" I asked wile looking down on Esme who was sitting on the floor with he knees to her chest. Then in vampire speed Esme stood up and once again took my hands in hers.

"No honey in afraid not, He and Alice they ran off together as in to be with each other, im that im the one to tell you this but Bella" She turned my face so I was looking at her tears were slowly streaming down my face a I finally got the reality of it. "Bella honey, Edward and Alice are- well In love"

As I hears those last few words the lingered in my mind eating away all that was left of my broken and mingled heart._** Edward and Alice are in love, They are IN LOVE.**_ This was officially my worst nightmare Happing all over again except that this time, he wasn't leaving me for my safety of because he thought it was best. He was leaving me for my BEST FRIEND and because he didn't love me anymore. And as I thought of the fact over and over aging that my angle didn't love me anymore, darkness started to take over and everything was gone. Me sight, Sound, Smell even my heart was gone once again I was losing my one and only love Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that was kind of sad but it will get better and im gonna have the next chapter up soon like in 30 minutes or longer but it will be up soooo wile im doind that..... you could...... mabey

Review Review Reviwe!!! please!!! =D


	4. Heart break and good byes

Stephanie meyer owns all characters

But i would't mind owning jasper emmet or edward =D

(EdwardsPOV)

As I was running through the trees to see my sweet angle Alice I realized I hadn't said good-bye to my sweet Bella, and all though I no longer loved her It would be the right thing to say good-bye. As soon as I realized this I pulled out my phone and call my dear Alice.

"Hello?" My sweet angles voice rang like bells

"Hello my sweet Alice" I said as I came to a human passed walk and then to slow stop. As soon as I did I heard Alice's sweet voice again.

"Hey honey are you almost here I missed you so much?" She ask with a slight hint of joy and worry in he magically angelic voice.

"Well a few minutes ago I realized that I should probably say good-bye to Bella and give her and explanation if you don't mind" I asked hesitantly not wanting to hurt my angle.

"Yeah it is" she said " Just hurry back I love you"

"I Love you to my Sweet angle" With that I closed the phone and rand back toward that place that I once called home. As I move forward closer to where I could here the thoughts of the people in side a wave of desperation washed over me. It must have been jasper just in case I checked his thoughts and the were the same ar the were a hour ago when we told everyone the news.

_How could she do this to me, how could Edward do this to Bella- oh poor poor bell I can just fell the waves of desperation and hate coming of her and she isn't even consensus. How could he possible be so cruel to her after everything shes done for him, Ha. I guess he really is a monster._

Jasper thought as I walked up toward the house and I knew that everything he had said was right every last word.

_Oh god dearest Bella I hope she's okay what has that stupid boy done I ope shes okay_

Esme thought wile stroking Bella's cheek _Ah she most have fainted from shock when will Edward ever learn_ Carlise said wile shaking his head at that fact that his son had broke Bella's heart once again.

When I entered the room everything went silent and the only sound was Bella's labored breathing as she lay there in a unconscious state.

" I'm here to say good-Bye to Bella" I said trying to avoid the stares I was getting from the room

"Well as you can see now isn't the best time" she said pointing a stiff hand at Bella's motionless body. There was a moment of silence between us all and I had to finally break the silence.

"Just let me take her home- please" I asked as a wave of guilt swept over me. Before anyone could reject I lifted Bella into my arms and headed outside. As we reached the car she started mumbling words I couldn't understand and I quickly ran to the other side of the car so I could get her home.

" No...No...Edward Please, why don't you love me anymore, with out you I might as well be dead" she screamed in the car with tears running down her face. When we reacher he house thankfully Charlie wasn't there I grabbed her out of the car and headed for the door once I was inside I walked up the stars and sat he gently on the bed and she began to wake.

"Edward?" she said with tears running down her face like waterfalls " You said you would never leave me" she pleaded between sobs.

"I know love" was all I could say and I was out the door running as fast as I could with ever fiber in my being then I heard her scream " Without you ill die, and if I don't I'll gust wait for danger to catch up with me" but I didn't turn back because I know I couldn't. Then all of a sudden my phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?" I ask unsure who had called me

"I hope you know that I hate you Edward and ill never forget what you done to me, you finally mad me realize that your a True monster" and then the line was dead and I didn't dare look back I had to go a see my only true love and friend I needed to see my sweet Alice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this end kinda sucked but hey everyone has there ups and downs and beg thanks to: so insecure , call me , kArEnElIzAbEtH13, Dragonsdeathangle, and _i0Y


	5. author note

Author's Note IMPORTANT

Okay so my computer crashed and well I don't know if my documents got saved or not soo im going to work on trying to get them but if I cant ill have to re-write tt should be up soon so don't worry to much….. Thanks a bunch

XxMidnightMoonxX


	6. Goodbye WorldHello Death

Saddly i own nothing- but i would love to on Jasper, Edward, jacob, emmett, or all four lol

A million things were running through my mind mostly what had happened in the last hour and the year before when Edward left me again. But this time was different the pain was worse and I couldn't take it I wasted to die, and maybe they was the answer I was looking for to be dead.

_No! Bella do NOT do what your thinking it is ridiculous_ I was hearing his voice again but it didn't bring me comfort as it did before. Because now my heart was no longer there, not even my best friend Jacob black could fix this for I was all ready gone.

Sitting on my bead I grabbed the I-pod I had gotten from Alice, how I would miss them all so much. But I had to be sure that she could not see my decision and call the family, but what would she care she's with Edward. But still it was good to be safe.

As I dialed Jacobs's number and went into the Kitchen to grab what I needed for me to no longer coincide with the others in this world. As I grabbed on of the knives out of the holder Jake had answered his phone. I could hear the song playing in my room(** Play When she cries By: Britt Nicole for more of an effect**)

"Hello" he ask questionably

_**Little girl terrified**_

"Hey Jake, im going to call one more person now, I know you don't like them, but could you just stay on you need to hear this" I said with the least enthusiasm possible

_**Shed leave her room if only bruises would heal.**_

"Yeah, I guess" he said "everything all right" he asked in I husky voice that I would miss dearly

"Yeah im fine, there's a letter I want you to have it's in my room you can get it later" I replied "now stay on the line I have to call someone"

As I called Esme I told her that Jake was on the other line and that they, as a whole family needed to listen so she put me on speaker.

"Okay so you're probably wondering why I call all of you" I said as the music continued

_**A home is no place to hide**_

_**Her heart is breaking form the pain that she feels.**_

"Well as you all know" I said taking a much needed breath wile holding out my wrist

_**Every day the same She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray**_

_**She wonders why **_

_**Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?**_

"And I know you all love me but the pain the pain is unbearable I…..I just can't take it anymore and I don't want to get hurt again" I said with tears streaming down my face.

_**Today she's turning sixteen**_

_**Everyone's singin but she can't seem to smile**_

_**They never get past arms length **_

_**How can they act like everything is alright.**_

"I just wanted to let you guys know that, I love all of you and this isn't your fault, OR Edward I mad the decision and I love you all" I said as I placed the blade right above my wrist.

_**Pullin down he long sleeves**_

_**To cover all the memories that scars leave**_

_**She says, Maybe making me bleed, will be **_

_**The answer that could wash the slat clean**_

"I love you" I said as I quickly slid the blade across my wrist, I could hear people shouting and cars starting. I knew they would try and save me but I knew that saving me might make them lose me.

And as the blood covered the ground I fell into totally blackness, I fell into my death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Review Review PLZZZZZZ Need ideas for how bella and jasper come into there relation ship if oyu have any ideas i would love to kow them Thx

Music By Britt Nicole Name: When She Crys

XxMidnightMoonxX


	7. The Hero and The Note

I OWN NOTHING and that applys for all of the next chapters as well

(Jakes POV)

After Bella had called the _Bloodsuckers_ residence I began to wonder why she would want e to know there was a letter in her room, I mean she could just bring it to me.

When I cold hear Bella again I could hear a song in the background though I didn't recognize it.

"And I know you all love me but the pain the pain is unbearable I…..I just can't take it anymore and I don't want to get hurt again" I said between muffled cries

_What is going on? _I thought as I waited for Bella to continue speaking but In stead I hear t hat song once again in the back ground

_**Today she's turning sixteen**_

_**Everyone's singin but she can't seem to smile**_

_**They never get past arms length **_

_**How can they act like everything is alright?**_

And then Bella began to speak again this time I listen inattentively

"I just wanted to let you guys know that, I love all of you and this isn't your fault, OR Edward I mad the decision and I love you all" She said as I tried to figure what this was all a bout and then I heard the clue I was waiting for all along.

_**Pullin down he long sleeves**_

_**To cover all the memories that scars leave**_

_**She says, Maybe making me bleed, will be **_

_**The answer that could wash the slat clean**_

"I love you" she said and that was when I realized that Bella didn't call to tell me about the letter, she called to tells us she was committing suicide and there was nothing we could do to stop her.

This was Bella's suicide letter, this was her goodbye

'Not I can help it'. I as I ran off to my car

(Esme's POV)

_Oh my dearest Bella how could I have possibly let this happen _I though as I dry sobbed in Carlisle's chest

"Come we can't just let her die" Rosalie said as she shook with rage

"Rosalie, you know we can't be around Bella's blood us saving her would most likely be the result of us killing her" Emmett said as he grabbed for her hand and she sighed in defeat.

"Then what the fuck are we going to do, I love Bella and will kill Edward for what he did to her" she said as she sat onto the couch

Then out of the blue Carlisle spoke "If we can get her here and into my office I can save her but you all need to leave Ill have Jacob bring her here and have him fix the treaty incase I have to change her" he said as he scanned the room fully of pissed of vampires.

"Now I need all of you to leave before Jake gets here, I have a feeling that he is already at her house so you all must leave,….Now" he said as the children all ran out of the house, I cold hear Emmett curse he brother and knock down trees"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(Jakes POV)

When I reached Bella's house my phone ran, it was the _Bloodsuckers _

"What do you want" I asked in a harsh tone I mean this was all there fault

"If you bring Bella here I can save her, and no she wont be turned but you must come fast" he said as I picked up Bella she whispered my name and the faded in to darkened abyss

I reached the Cullen's in record time and then ran back to Bella's house to clean up the stain that he blood had made. After I had finished I went into her room and grabbed the she told me she had.

_Dear Jake,_

_I know I will never be able to give you the love you deserve back, but I hope you know that I love you and that I appreciate everything you have done for me._

_If your reading this then it means that you have come to save me when I can't e saved and I now you understand what I mean, even if I do not die I will not continue to live which you have seen many times before._

_I hope that you know that you were right, I would have been better off in your arms then in his, I would have been better of with my heart in your warm hands instead of is cold ones, but I never gave you the chance because as much as I want to I cant let you have me this way and I probably never will._

_I will love you always Jake because you had try to show me who the real monster is_

_Love your best friend forever,_

_Bella_

As I read the letter I realized that's there were tear drops in the places where he tears had flower over and I could still smell e beautiful sent on the paper as I sat there balling for Bella. But as I thought of what the _Monster _had done to her I started to shake with fury

I needed to run and fast.

_**I will KILL him for what he did **_I thought as I changed into the form of a wolf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REWVIEW PLZ AND THX

XxMidnightMoonxX


	8. Transformation and Descoverd gifts

I own Nothing

(Carlisle P.O.V)

When Jake brought bella to the house I told him that he must change the tread because there was no way of saving her she had lost to much blood.

He wasn't happy when I told him of this but he knew it would be best for Bella rather then for her to die. And after he left I told hit to inform my family of what was going to happen. Considering that Alice had ran off with Edward they would be in the dark.

I gently put Bella on the table in my office and began to bite her neck, wrists, above her heart and ankles so the venom would spread faster.

After I had cleaned up the blood from Bella I called the other back to the house because I knew the Bella would need the support.

As the others got there Bella started screaming in pain and Jasper was suffering along with her because her emotions were so strong. I had said that he was more then welcome to leave but he said that he need to be with Bella so I didn't oblige.

(Bella P.O.V)

The pain was unreal but like the Cullens that was expected. How they had made it past my blood I was uncertain but there were other things on my mind that were more important, more painful.

I felt like my body was being burned from the inside out and at first the pain was slightly at my feet and then I went further and further up my body all I wanted to do was die.

I felt the burning in my body get hotter around my heart and I thought the burning would never stop. I felt like I had been sitting there for years burning when finally the burning subsided.

And the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were the beautiful yet pained eyes of Jasper hale. That's when it hit me, the devastating event that had caused my attempted death.

Jasper must have been in so much pain and then I did the unexpected I jumped out of the bed and hug jasper as I whispered in his ear. "Im so sorry" as I hugged him tightly

"Bella, you're hurting me" he said and I let go of him immediately realizing that newborns were stronger then full grown vampires.

"Sorry Jasper I didn't meant to" I said as I looked at the ground ashamed that I could ever hurt someone as kind as Jasper

"It's okay you didn't know" he said and after he was done speaking the rest of the family excluding the two who had broken me and jaspers heart walked into the room.

"How are you doing Bella" Carlisle asked as I stood up form the counter I was sitting on in his office.

"Im good but why are you felling so sad" I ask as I walked over to look out the window.

"How do you know what im felling" he asked but it wasn't only him I could feel Emmett was pissed and Jasper was depressed and rose, rose was Sympathetic.

And as I was searching there emotions Jasper suddenly said something

_That's cool Bella has my power _

Yeah it is cool that I have you power Jasper I said and everyone looked at me confused.

"What" I asked as I leaned against the window wile looking at there very shocked faces. "You can't possibly tell me that none of you heard that" I said as I continued to look and there shocked faces.

"There only shocked because I didn't say that out loud" he said "I thought it" and that's when it hit me I could feel emotions and read thoughts

"So that means I have you and _His _power" I said still unable to say his name without breaking down completely

"Not just that you have what ever vampire you meats power but we will talk about that later you must be thirsty" Carlisle said as he came and sat beside me at the window

"Actually I don't fell anything not even a burn in the back of my throat" I sad as I put my hand to my throat

"Really well we will go hunt anyway, Jasper will go with you since he knows how to handle new born's, have fun" Carlisle said then everybody was out the door.

"Follow me" Jasper said as he jumped out of the window and gracefully down to the earth beneath us. When I looked down I hesitated at first and then I closed my eyes and to my surprise landed on my feet.

And I heard Emmett's booming laugh and looked over to see my loving brother laughing at me and then I heard his thoughts.

_Wow Bella's even prettier then Rosalie I cant believe it OH SHIT Bella CAN HEAR ME Bella DON'T TELL ROSE SHELL KILL ME _

"Don't worry Emmett your secret is safe with me" I sad before and turn to run toward Jasper.

It was so amazing I could feel the wind across my face and it felt so natural it was truly amazing. And that's when Jasper and I both stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Bella, use your senses tell me what do you smell and hear" he asked as he appeared at my side.

"I smell dear up by the river" I said "in the south" and then we ran and once we were a few feet away from them we crouched behind a tree

"Do you think you can do yourself" he asked and I nodded my head and proceeded to stalk the deer. It was easy the deer tried to out run me but I was already atop it so there was no point and I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank.

When I was finished with that deer I smelt something so delicious I almost wanted to over and suck it dry but then I realized it was human and went back to hunting deer that's when Jasper noticed the secnt of the hikers.

I was in the middle of my meal when Jasper taped my shoulder and waited until I was finished. "what" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Bella what do you smell" he asked and I took in a deep breath and once again smelt humans

"Humans. Why" I asked shrugging my shoulders "Doesn't it bug you" he asked and I shook my head "I barely noticed it" I replied and continued to feed

"oh" was all we said and then we headed back home. When we got there Jasper told Carlisle of my immunity of human blood and he of coarse was fascinated.

That's when I heard Emmett's thoughts _I wish I had a super power im so lame. _And after hearing that I ran up to Emmett and gave him a big bear hug and it felt like something was being pulled out of me and passed to Emmett but he didn't seem to feel it _That was weird_ I thought as I pulled away from Emmett

"What's weird" he asked but I hadn't said that I thought it and I looked at him in complete shock I was completely dumbfounded

"Bella, why are you so astonished" he asked and I snapped out of my daze

"Emmett I think I gave you my powers" I said and that's when the vision hit me

_Me Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were in the clearing playing base ball when Alice and Edward came out of nowhere holding hands._

_I looked over and heard a growl come from Emmett and Jasper along with the rest of the family even Carlisle._

_Me and Jaspers hands were linked together and Edward seemed to notice and launched himself at Jasper_

"_I leave and you trying to take __**MY Bella **__from me what kind of brother are you" he screamed as he beat Jasper into the ground and then Jasper threw Edward off of him and began to speak._

"_She is no longer your Bella you left her for your sister and I want trying to take her I was comforting her because I saw your FUCKED UP BACK STABING FACE" Jasper screamed _

_End Flashback_

"Oh shit" was all Emmett said and we both new this family was in for a surprise.

_Great so Edwards coming back now I can properly kick his ass, well see who is fragile now_ I thought forgetting that Emmett could read my mind

"Don't worry Bella ill help you" he said as we went to tell the family of the incoming visit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do ya think Review

MidnightMoon


	9. Uninvited Guest and Relizations

Bella

It had been a week or so since I gave Emmett my powers and now he was like a kid at a candy store.

And we would always communicate between each other and play pranks on the rest of the family it was so fun.

It was about 12:00 and the family decided it would be fun to play some baseball in the clearing so we headed out to play.

As we were running I could feel Jasper beside me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Bella what's wrong are you okay" he asked as worry surged throughout him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said stepping directly beside him "You want to race" I said and he nodded his head as we both started running. It was odd how I now loved and longed for the feeling of the night's air on my face.

I loved it the feeling of being free and not caring where you will end up or where you'll stop. Seeing Jasper race ahead I tapped into his thoughts but all I got was 'gonna win, gonna win' over in over and I had to laugh.

I quickened my pace as I saw the clearing ahead and I stop in the middle of the field.

"Victory" I yelled as loud as 'humanly' possible.

"You so cheated" Jasper yelled disappointment coming off him.

"Did not" I said as I play fully punched his arm.

"Did too" he said and as I opened my mouth to protest I was tackled to the ground and he started to tickle me (A/n idk if there ticklish so yeah)

"Jasper…stop...er…hurts…." I managed to gasp between fits of laughter. And when he looked into my eyes I felt a hidden amount of love _probably for Alice._

Before he got off of me he quickly took my hand and stood in front of me protectively as if I were still human and that's when the waves of concern, pain, rage, love and protectiveness came at me like a boulder.

When I looked over the growling vampires shoulder I saw Edward and Alice standing together holding hands.

Me and Jaspers hands were linked together and Edward seemed to notice and launched himself at Jasper

"I leave and you trying to take **MY Bella **from me what kind of brother are you" he screamed as he beat Jasper into the ground and then Jasper threw Edward off of him and began to speak.

"She is no longer your Bella you left her for your sister and I wasn't trying to take her I was comforting her because I saw you're FUCKED UP BACK STABING FACE" Jasper screamed

But Edward didn't believe me and in his head I heard him say 'My, Bella, My Bella' but I was not his anymore I was my own

I backed a way from behind Jasper and walked over to where Edward was standing.

"Edward" I said gesturing for him to come closer and when he did I slapped him across the face as hard as possible and shock was shown across his face.

"Bella how did you?" he asked and for a moment I had forgotten that he didn't know I was a vampire.

"Well you should know better then anyone Edward, seeing as you ran of with the physic" I said but I stopped him before he could speak.

"When you left Edward, I couldn't take it. I lost my best friend and the love of my life" I said "So I called them telling them it wasn't there fault but that it was yours and then I killed my self, Jacob came and brought me to them and Carlisle turned me into a Vampire, If I weren't for him I would be dead and it would have been because of you."

_**God she's amazing**_

I heard Jasper say and I figured he was thinking about Alice, but apparently Edward didn't and he launched himself at Jasper but I stopped him mid air.

"So help me god I will kill you Jasper if you lay a hand on MY Bella" Edward screamed and that mad me furious what in his right mind mad him think I was HIS.

"Edward you listen now and you listen well" I said "im am not _Your_ Bella anymore and I haven't been since you decided to run of with my once best friend of a slut" I said and I heard Emmett laugh.

"And for your information I can touch whoever I want because you have no control over me and you never did, you're a worthless piece of shit and you showed me that you are a true monster and I hate you so much that I would kill you right here and right now" I said

"But that would kill poor Esme and Carlisle's unbeaten hearts and unlike you I care how people feel" I said "And one last thing Jasper wasn't trying to take me, he was comforting me, only because you and Alice have deeply fucked you this family."

I said and even thought Jasper and I said he wasn't trying to take me part of me want him to. And that's when realization hit me…….I was in love with Jasper Whitlock Hale….Does he love me too?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

what do you think...comment plz.....

Other story update

They will be updated soon i lost my documents and i have to findd my flash driv soo tthey should be un this week or next weel but ther will be ups soon so plzzz stay tooned and they will be up befre you know it...ther might even go up tonight!!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so im having major writers block so I started a new story and I believe it a good one so this story is on hold…

Usually when I make a new story I come up with ideas for the ones already made so check out…

In The End

My latest story and tell me what you think

And i know i hate AN's to but this one is important so you all needed to read please dont hate me and continue reading

MidnightMoon


End file.
